Unfamiliar Hands
by SorbetTeacup
Summary: With no warning, a young city woman wakes up laying in Ordon Spring. Her hands are unfamiliar ones - she quickly realizes where she has woken. Unsure of the nature of her situation, having had no prior warning, her only available path is to play the game. (Original character in Zelda - not a new concept, but with a reality to the situation intended to keep things interesting.)
1. Chapter 1

I was on my back. The lower half of my body was lying in warm water. This was the first thing I realized, before I got a chance to open my eyes.

Above me were tree branches and tiny pieces of sky.

I sat up, getting my grips on things, feeling a little dazed. There were trees on all sides and a small spring in front of me. This was the warm water I was partially lying in, on top of stones and settled dirt. I stood, water dripping off my clothes. I was a little disorientated from too much sleep. And I felt... strange. Very awkward. Taller?

Things started to hit me fast. I'd woken up, partially submerged in a spring and I had no idea where I was. There shouldn't be any kind of wilderness like this anywhere near the city – I wasn't camping, had no memory of travel, was completely alone. I was wearing strange clothes, too. Sandals, baggy pants, a shirt with only one proper sleeve, very tunic-like and old-fashioned.

I realized something else, too.

This was not my body.

I immediately felt a little sick to my stomach. These weren't my hands – they weren't the right color or the right shape. The awkwardness I was feeling all over – my whole body had changed shape from what I knew. I ran a hand through my hair – it was short. My breasts were gone, my shape different and I could feel it too, not just see it, like some trippy virtual reality headset. I was different, and male, and I could feel every bit of it, but my body was still responding as if had always been this way.

I was frantic. There was something else, too, that I was missing here. Something I felt I really ought to be realizing, but I was too confused and flustered to reach the conclusion. I knelt down on my knees back into the water, waited a moment for the ripples to still so I could get a look at my face.

I was utterly shocked. I knew this face, these clothes, even this spring. Still, for a moment, I couldn't believe it. I touched my face, lightly, in wonder. Maybe this was a dream? I had never felt something so real.

I bit my tongue. I little easier than pinching my arm. It hurt. Did that mean anything, really? If this was, in fact, a dream, I scarcely imagined I'd be waking up anytime soon.

I was Link. The Twilight Princess version.

I had no idea why.

I heard a sound, the crunch of gravel and leaves underfoot. Someone was coming. I looked to my right, where the opening to the secluded spring was.

"Rusl." I said, when I saw him.

He too looked like his character model, like the artwork in guidebooks – yet so much more real. Pockmarks and wrinkles and dirt – individual hairs, his eyes, the way he moved, all so real. I'd never even imagined the characters in a realistic way.

He smiled at me when I said his name. I swallowed. What was I supposed to do here? To say? I still had no idea what was going on.

"I thought I'd find you here," He said to me, "Fall asleep again?"

I'd never heard his voice before. It was so strange. I nodded at him.

He walked over and sat next to me, making a little huff doing so. Suddenly I was examining every human thing about a person I'd never payed attention to before – the sounds he made, the way his body moved, every small imperfection, every meaningless detail. In doing so, I confirmed to myself – this man was human.

"Tell me," He said, "Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

I knew this monologue. I heard it every time I started a new game. I was still in shock, still silent.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."

My throat felt dry.

Rusl continued, needing no words from me.

"But enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you, Link. I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow...Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead? You have...never been to Hyrule, right?"

I opened my mouth, but couldn't really make a word, couldn't think.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town,

a community far bigger than our little village. And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created."

He looked at me meaningfully. "You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

I looked down at my hands again as Rusl spoke on. Was this really happening?

"It is getting late..." Rusl said, "We should head back to the village. I will talk to the

mayor about this matter."

"Rusl," I said.

He stood and looked at me. It was awkward, so I stood as well.

I was thinking rapidly, yet not coming up with anything at all. What should I say to him.

I cleared my throat, "Erm, thank you." I said.

He nodded and me, smiled, and turned, walking away. I went along with it, following him.

My voice sounded so strange. It was foreign, not at all my own. Feeling it in my throat as I used it, that was freaky.

It was dusk and turning to night rapidly. Rusl left me for the main of the village, and I was on my own.

I turned the handle on the door to Link's home and stepped inside, still just going with the flow, and closed it behind me.

For a little while, I only stared at my hands. Clearly, this was a dream – science hadn't progressed this far, not yet.

How could I wake myself up? I took one of those strange new hands of mine and slapped it across my face. That really smarted.

There was a basin of water among the other clutter in the tree-like home. Cold, very cold, from sitting in the darkness. I splashed my face with it, a shocking sensation.

In movies, if you went to sleep, you'd wake in the real world. I should try that. I climbed the ladder, all the way to the loft with the beautiful view where Link's bed was. There, I curled up and lay down. It was soft, comfortable, and warm, and I was tired. Still, I found I couldn't fall asleep. I needed to relax. To think and calm my mind.

Did I really want to wake up at all?

Hadn't I just been wishing, last thing I could remember, for a more exciting life. I'd fallen asleep playing Zelda, I could remember now. I had been terribly groggy from staying up too late. The sky temple, near the very start, had seemed like an oddly peaceful place, being so empty. So far away from other things.

Did I want to wake at all? Couldn't I just dream here until morning came anyway?

With this thought, I fell asleep there, in the unfamiliar bed, without even meaning to.

I woke with a start to someone shouting at me, calling me Link, and it took a moment all over again to realize what was going on. I was still here, having slept dreamlessly the whole night through, now feeling strangely rested. I felt in control of myself.

Fado was the one shouting at me.

Epona was gone, obviously. I remembered that. I hadn't seen it happen, like you did through the television screen. The only way I knew was through my memory.

As I made my way downstairs, I thought about my situation. Everything that had happened so far was just like it had been in the game. So the other things that happened surely would also happen here. Should I warn everyone? Try to make things happen in a different way? I wasn't sure yet. I had time. Maybe not much time, but I did have some.

Fado, the realistic man, greeted me at the door.

So now to find Epona and greet Ilia.

The walk from the house to the spring was longer, less even than in the game. Things weren't so close together, so perfectly laid out. I was in real woods here.

Traveling across an entire country on foot in a matter of minutes wasn't realistic, I supposed – easily understood in the game world. This would be what it represented.

Imagine all the people in castle town, or what it would be like to wield a real sword. How long could this dream last? Dream-time wasn't like real time, was it? So maybe I would meet everyone and do everything. And I had foreknowledge too – maybe I could do it even better. There was -

Ilia was beautiful. Seeing her face in the calm of the spring, smiling in the light glow of light from above the tree tops – it was so much more than I could ever have understood from pixels. The flow of her clothing, the movements of the water, the incredible detail that the world was.

Epona, too, amazed me. What a beautiful horse – so large, as well. Her muscles developed and strong.

I was staring at the both of them. No use waiting – I stepped inside.

Ilia turned to face me. There was affection in her smile, and I was suddenly embarrassed. I felt out of place, like I was intruding – I suppose I was. I wasn't Link. I was just a girl in his body. If Ilia knew, she'd hate me, I'm sure.

"Oh," She said, "Hi, Link. I washed Epona for you."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said.

Ilia seemed to laugh without making a sound, "Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!"

I looked away, once again struck by that certain guilty feeling.

"Oh, but listen, Link..." Ilia said, "Could you do something for me? Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one Epona likes? I tried to play it for Epona, but I just can't seem to play it the way you can, Link."

Oh. That was a problem. If Ilia couldn't do it, I highly doubted I could. And geez, just what exactly did it sound like anyway? I couldn't quite remember, suddenly. Was it... or maybe...

I was nervous and acted on instinct, plucking a piece of shapely grass from the ground and putting my lips over the spot I assumed was correct. I blew, first making a strange, incorrect, and high-pitched sound. But now I knew how to do it.

Rather effortlessly, I played the tune associated with Epona.

She didn't suddenly sprint to me, as game Epona would have done, but she did shake her head and turn me, looking pleased.

Did horses even like music anyway?

Maybe I could ask her someday.

"It's such a nice melody..." Ilia said, looking peaceful. "Epona looks happy. Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't you make her do too much, OK?"

"I know, I know," I said to her, nodding, "But Epona's a strong girl. I know she can do as much as I can." I brushed through the horse's mane with my fingers, something about it feeling incredibly natural, even though I'd never met a horse before in my life.

What would it be like to ride her? Would she even let me?

She was so large. It took stretching and muscle work to heave myself onto her back. I hoped Ilia wasn't looking at me strangely. To direct the horse... it was like this, right? I tugged, very, very gently, in the direction I wished to go. Thankfully, Epona was a masterfully trained horse, who obeyed me easily, even if I wasn't doing things quite right.

Ilia allowed the two of us to leave, then, and I made my way towards the village.

Seeming the place in 'real life' was pretty breath-taking. Everything so natural, so beautiful. There was more greenery here than I'd ever seen. The water flowing through the place gave it all such a tranquil feel. It was a secluded place, too, encased on nearly every side.

The villagers were dotted around the place, going about their daily lives. I felt like a bit of an interloper here, but only a little – something about the place made me feel like anyone could belong.

I walked Epona through the village slowly, inspecting everything as we went along.

Sera, the shop woman, greeted me as I went by.

'Young Link...', '...mischievous monkeys...'. I'd heard this conversation before too. I didn't say a word – Sera, Beth, Hanch, they all spoke and then let me go. I only nodded.

Would time actually, properly pass here? I could only assume it would. Still, I ought to have time to speak with the villagers.

Colin was making me a fishing rod. Uli had apparently not yet lost her cradle. Villagers going about their daily lives.

Would there possibly be rupees just laying around? Well, I certainly didn't see any.

I did make my way to Fado eventually.

I was a little nervous. I couldn't herd goats, I hardly even knew one end of a goat from the other. And the grazing area was larger than I knew it to be. But maybe, like with the grass, this would be instinctual.

Or, as it turned out to be, just not too hard.

These goats were the most predicable animals I'd ever met. They couldn't possibly act like this in real life. I assumed they were, like Epona, at least somewhat trained already, and knew what they were expected to do. Going near them was enough to direct them to the barn.

"Link, Epona," Fado said, "Much obliged to both of y'all!"

I tipped my head at him. More Epona, than me, I supposed.

"I can cover everyhin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud. Oh... but, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice with fences?"

Oh, right. Did I want to?

Was that a thing you normally did with horses like Epona? Ilia got angry with Link for his practice of jumping.

Before I could say anything, Fado had continued.

"Just wait a spell, bud. I'll get them fences set up."

He hurried off to do exactly that.

"Is that okay, Epona?" I asked her quietly, so no one would hear. I didn't expect her to talk back. Habit, I suppose – I talked to my cat, too. It felt like I had been here such a long time already... but if it were only a dream, I wouldn't have to worry for my pet. He'd only be missing me until I woke up.

I pranced Epona around while Fado set up fences, wondering for a moment if I should help him, but deciding against it.

My bottom was strangely a little sore. From riding the horse? We'd only been slowly walking. I couldn't imagine traversing all across Hyrule field at traveling speed.

Right. Jumping. Fado was set up now, and let me know. I patted Epona's side, reassuring myself much more than the animal.

I'd watched a documentary on this. Maybe I could rely on that mysterious 'instinct' as well.

Okay, here we go.

Hold the neck strap without dropping the reins. That thing people do, where you kind of stand, remember that. Regular trot. Be calm. Approach on a straight line. Okay, a little faster. Yes, this is something I can do. Eyes up, right, don't look down. What now? There's no 'a-button' here. Should I be doing this at all? I don't know what I'm doing! Too late now. Can't veer away, I'd hurt her.

Stride length is correct. Go, jump now - !

The jump was incredibly exhilarating – the momentum lifted me up and forward with Epona, and it was like flying. Up and over the fence – there wasn't time to catch my breath, we flew over the next one.

The timing was a little less perfect there, I felt. No idea how I felt that, but I did.

I needed to pay careful attention here, I felt. My body – I hadn't even realized it's natural movements. I may not know what I was doing, but thankfully, my body did.

We made it over each jump and out of the pen without any kind of issue.

I felt amazing and there was still a lot of time left in the day.

What should I do? The world was mine to explore. This place, all on its own, was something magical. A true retreat from hectic city life, not too mention the amazing paranormal experience.

I left Epona grazing and wandered the village aimlessly, just seeing things and talking to people. I climbed the thick vines on the stone protrusion from the ground and jumped from platform to platform. I played the hawk grass and allowed it to perch on my arm – how to direct it, I had no clue. I climbed trees. Drank from the fresh water stream. Returned to the spring to bath, spoke with everyone I saw, explored Link's home, played with the children, and spent time with Epona. I dug in the spots where I remembered rupees had been and to my great surprise, found tiny colored currency hidden or lost there.

I had to pee. Should of seen it coming, I guess. Dear god, that was an uncomfortable experience. You learn something new everyday, don't you?

Twilight eventually set it. The village calmed and the villagers turned in. I was again exhausted – I'd done so much today.

For a little while, I was afraid of what would happen later. Save that for when it came, I thought eventually, and was able to peacefully fall asleep.

I was woken that morning by Talo. After quickly washing my face, I made my way out.

The slingshot, naturally, was the talk of the day.

Exciting! Everything was pretty wonderful. As usual, people didn't seem to need much out of me, as far as words went. Maybe Link really did have a reputation for being quiet.

After greeting each of the children, and Colin, who told me about his mother holding the fishing rod, I went into town, leaving Epona to rest and grave near the house. Already, I was thinking of it as my house.

Was it?

I shook the thought from my head. Hanch told me about the bee hive and the missing cat. Sera, his wife, was distraught about it. I knew I could send the cat home if I got it a fish, I could get a fish with the fishing rod Uli was holding for me, which she'd give me after I found and returned the cradle that had floated away downstream. All this so I could purchase the slingshot, which would be available when Sera was again minding the store. Classic fetch quest stuff.

After climbing to the appropriate location and spotting the monkey holding the cradle in the distance, I called down the hawk using hawk grass and that specific tune.

How could I aim it? I didn't exactly have any cross-hairs on my screen or a button to send it off with. I locked eyes with the bird for a moment, then turned to the direction of the cradle, looking hard at it. Would this even work or was I being dumb? Just because it worked in the game didn't necessarily mean it would apply in real life.

Or dreams, whatever this was.

But there was no reason not to try. I nodded, my gaze piercing that cradle, and swooshed my arm upwards and slightly towards it. The hawk needed no further encouragement – it took off and effortlessly snatched the cradle from the monkey's hands, turning around immediately and carrying it back to me.

I was a little amazed when I thought about it. Epona and the goats, maybe, could be trained in a precise fashion, but this was a wild hawk, and not even the same one I'd summoned yesterday. Something magic was at work here or maybe the animals of Hyrule and Ordon were just different. After all, they could actually speak to each other, couldn't they, communicating in an animal language.

The cradle, surprisingly light, in my hands, I quickly made my way to Uli and took it back to her home with her. She was very pleased with and relieved to have the sentimental item back.

"My thanks to you, Link. I had nearly forgotten, I am supposed to give you this..."

Uli presented me the fishing rod, a useful item.

I thanked her and left.

The rod, as objects do, stayed in my hands. I hadn't expected anything else, but it suddenly got me thinking... how on earth was I supposed to hold the incredible amount of items and tools Link obtained on his journey? I didn't have some kind of magic pack to stuff everything into. The ball and chain, especially.

Was I really planning on doing this? Going on this great, dangerous adventure? I wasn't a hero, I was a city girl. How on earth could I ever fight things, kill things. Trudge up an entire snow-covered mountain, swim in claustrophobic tunnels, shoot myself out of a bloody canon? Face enemies several times my size? It hurt when I bit my tongue or slapped my face. What would it feel like to be stabbed with a sword or clawed by wild beasts?

Why did I feel, so much, like this was real anyway?

Wasn't it only a dream?

These people didn't exist. They were written specs of code, now re-imagined in my brain.

Would I risk any kind of suffering to save these?

Uli wanted her son to grow up to be like me... no, like Link. Like me? Did it really matter anyway?

All I've been wishing for is a new life. For adventure, interest. Freedom from the daily stresses and pains. Maybe I would fail and die painfully. But I think I might just prefer that.

Not Link, then. Me. I would be the hero of Hyrule.

It was a lot of thinking, there, only to sit non-climatically, and fish for a while.

Well, I wanted that slingshot, didn't I?

So I had to go through the motions.

Catching a fish wasn't too difficult. I pulled in a Greengill, only a few inches, and threw it to the cat before he could steal it from me.

Sera was rather cute, watching her cat with such a happy expression. I almost didn't want to interrupt her.

"Looks like he came back," I said to her from near the door.

"Yes!" She cried, "My little kitty cat is so amazing! He brought a fish back with him. He was worried about me being angry! Ohh, just look... isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk? Say, m'dear, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today!"

Woot woot! First bottle! Though... I guess maybe bottles aren't such incredible commodities in this version of the world, maybe. Still, some tightly bottled fresh milk, very nice.

...Would it heal me?

Probably not.

I purchased the slingshot from Sera, who poked fun a little bit at me for buying toys, and returned home. My home, for now at least.

I didn't meet Rusl on the way. I suppose my 'timing' was off? In the game, time didn't pass normally, so events like that were impossible to miss. Here, though, that wasn't the case.

Talo, Malo, and Beth, however, were waiting for me outside the house. With my fishing rod slung over my shoulder and the slingshot sticking out of my belt, my new acquisions were clear. The trio insisted I show them, yet strangely felt no need to ask to use it themselves.

It was easy to use, like most slingshots were, and pretty powerful and accurate. I knew it was going to come in handy, too.

What about getting additional ammo, though? Seeds didn't pop out of near-instantly regrowing pumpkins. If I wanted that, I'd have to dissect and acquire it myself, and I hardly imagined the villagers would be too pleased with me disturbing their gardens for pumpkin seeds. Small pebbles, maybe? I'd keep an eye out and pick up any I saw as I went on my way.

They told me about how Colin's father, Rusl, had brought by an item. Malo commanded I find out what it was and tell them. The wooden sword, I knew, but I might as well fetch it first.

What I received on showing it to them wasn't exactly the sword tutorial. 'Moves' wouldn't be as simple as 'slice,' 'jump attack,' and 'spin'. They just wanted me to pound on the scarecrow a while. It wasn't exactly difficult, but I wondered how I would fair again an actual monster.

The thought of monsters brought me back into reality. Oh dear, I'd forgotten, I'd actually forgotten.

"Now, don't any of you go running off now, okay?" I said, "Just because -"

"WAH!" Talo shouted. Aw, crap. "C'MERE, YOU!"

All three rushed away into the woods.

How could I be so stupid?


	2. Chapter 2

I took Epona away from Colin's hands and mounted her quickly, rushing after them. Making, with the warning I had, I could catch up to them before Talo got himself trapped in the woods.

I paused, twice, to speak with Beth and Malo and send both of them back home. That was really too much. Talo was completely out of sight, gone deep into the woods.

I drew in a breath, preparing to urge Epona into a sprint – then let the breath out, calming down. There was no need, was there? I knew for a fact Talo wouldn't actually be harmed. I wouldn't take my time, lounging through the woods, as I knew the boy would be terrified, but there was no need to be reckless either.

With Epona, we jumped the fence that separated the forest, along with logs and other miscellaneous items in our way.

The woods were beautiful, in an almost haunting way. Everything very ethereal and calm, despite the energy of the situation. The pond, the bridge, the tunnel, and everything we passed was elegant and romantic in feel. The mist of the approaching twilight, too, was beautiful.

Coro, strange-looking man, gave me the lantern when I approached him. I didn't stay to chat, only thanking him and moving on quickly.

There was a Deku Baba here. My first enemy, ever. It was a plant. Couldn't move towards me until I moved towards it. It wavered there, possibly the strangest thing I'd ever seen. It appeared slimy all over the head and moved in a very unnatural way. It was creepy, more than just weird, and the way that it seemed to stare at you, even without eyes.

My first enemy. I needed to destroy it. It was a monster.

I drew the wooden sword out of my sash. It might be made of wood, but it was still sharp. I could do damage with this thing.

Deku Babas were rarely ever a threat in-game. Just an annoyance. I wasn't frightened of it. When it lunged forward at me again, trying in vain to reach me, I jumped, swinging the fairly-lightweight wooden weapon over my head, bringing it down on the plant's top, shredding the fragile material. No hit points. It died instantly and lay there on the ground, unmoving.

So apparently, enemies here didn't disappear into dust when killed. Good to keep in mind.

Talo's play sword was on the ground just beyond it, at the mouth of a large cave.

It was getting dark. I didn't want to caught in the forest too late at night and I doubted Talo did either. This was early game. I knew the area like the back of my hand... though everything was much, much bigger than I remembered, it was still walled off as a valley, so I shouldn't really risk getting lost.

Rats the size of my fist were visible in the far reaches of the cave. Keese, too, but they neither of them had any interest in me. I was wary, but moved on.

The first large spider web deeply unnerved me. In the game, they were almost meaningless. I burned them, they were only a momentary obstacle.

But here, it meant something more.

It meant spiders.

Man-sized, man-eating spiders.

So this is where things got real.

I wasn't giving up. I swallowed, and using a stick, touched the web lightly. The stick was pretty firmly stuck. Scary. I needed to be extra careful to avoid falling into those. I was too frightened to push through it. Lighting it with the fire from my lantern was clearly the only way forward.

When I emerged from the cave, I could see a form wandering about in the distance. A bokoblin. It carried a large cleaver. Would I be fast enough to evade that? They were stupid, but still fighters. Monsters. I kept my distance, moving quietly, along the mist to hide me.

The next small cave, otherwise empty, did contain the gate key, over-sized chest and all. Who on earth had put it here? No time to waste on thoughts like that now.

I was going through a quick experiment.

Was there really magic here?

I lit the torches on either side of the chest. Another chest appeared, shining, out of the darkness. I opened it, holding my breath for finding out what was inside. There were no hearts when I cut through grass, or anywhere else for that matter.

Were heart-pieces at all a thing?

Yes, they were.

Not as I expected them, however.

This object was tiny. Smaller than my palm. It appeared to be made of glass and stone – I could pick it up, hold it in my hand. Nothing happened when I did so. It didn't disappear, certainly didn't contribute to my health. Just sat there. A rock.

If I found the other four and completed it, would it do something then? And what, exactly?

I wouldn't know until then. I slipped the piece of heart into my pocket and moved on.

There were bokoblins guarding the gate. I couldn't evade them forever. I'd known that, of course.

Was I going to do this?

Of course I was. I'd already decided so, hadn't I?

With the element of surprise on my side, I leaped forward from my hiding spot behind the trees and mist, holding in the urge to scream a battle cry.

The sword was indeed sharp. I swung through the throat of the bokoblin I'd aimed for, partially severing his head. Blood spewed from the wound and the creature made an agonized, pained sound as it fell. Blood spilt all over me, splashing over my tunic and too-rapid pooling around the twitching body.

For a moment, I was in shock. I'd been thinking of this as a video game. As Zelda, Twilight Princess. I really had not been ready for gore like what I was seeing. It was a close call to bring myself back to the moment and step out of the way of the swinging arc of a bokoblin cleaver. There were two more, both furious with me for the unprovoked murder of their friend. The second swung, but I was faster, stepping out of the way and slicing through his stomach with grace. The blade was sharp, but not impossibly so – meaning, it dragged through the creature and pulled it's very skin away. That move didn't kill it, but the injury, clearly, was severe enough to put it out of the fight. It howled in pain from the ground, writhing in agony.

I felt sick. So terribly sick.

But I moved on and killed his friend.

All there were defeated. My clothes, my hands were bloody, and I was breathing hard. As bright red blood, so human in color, continued to pool, I had to fall to my knees and vomit.

I wasn't ready for that. I hadn't expected it to be that way.

Calming myself properly took time, but I got there. I stepped over the bodies before me and walked onward, opening the gate with the key I had found.

I soon met Trill. The bird was somehow a relief – so comical and noisy. I was curious as to the nature of red potion here, but left it for now. I was very nearly at Talo's location.

Two more bokoblins. This time, there was no way to approach them in stealth.

They were evil, I assured myself. They had kidnapped this child, were planning to do who knows what with them. They would kill me if I allowed them to.

It was strange. Maybe even the strangest thing yet, how easy the fighting was for me. How did that violence come so naturally? These bokoblins, as far as I knew, were never anything but warriors. And I slaughtered them, all of them, mercilessly, not even injuring myself in the process.

Talo appeared horrified. Now that was something different from in the game.

The cage he and the monkey were trapped in wasn't exactly well constructed. What prevented escape had been the guards far more than the cage itself, and together, we dismantled it easily.

"Are you all right?" I asked him as I worked.

"Y-yes." He said. "The monkey... she tried to protect me, so we got captured together. We would have eaten, I think, if you hadn't come."

I didn't say anything to him anymore, just worked. The monkey sprang away at the first chance she got, disappearing into the woods.

Talo and I walked home together, my hand continuously on his shoulder. He seemed pretty deeply shaken. When we neared familiar areas, he ran off on his own. I was actually able to see Rusl on the path. He stopped Talo, spoke with him, and sent him home, then continued to walk to meet me.

"My son told me about Talo," Rusl said, "I came immediately, but it looks like you have brought him home already. I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

I shook my head, not speaking.

Rusl let out a sigh and leaved back onto the trunk of a tree.

"Tell me," He said, "Have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel... uneasy about what may lie in wait..."

I had a very bad feeling, too. I knew what was going to happen. I opened my mouth – I couldn't hide it, I had to tell him. To fail to do so would put the town in danger. Yet when I tried... no sound came out. My throat closed. It was like my body was unwilling.

Rusl shook his head. "Anyway, Link. Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you... so good luck! And return safely! If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda!"

He laughed and turned away, never looking at my face and seeing the struggle there.

What was going on? I couldn't speak.

I had gone to sleep, not knowing what else to do that night. When Fado came by for me the next morning, I tried to tell him too, but the same thing happened. He looked at me strangely and hit my back, thinking I must be choking.

I could speak. Could say 'yes' and 'hello' and form sentences. Just not tell anyone what was going to happen. Warn them.

What was the use of knowing if I couldn't do anything about it?

I was at a lost and started to just let things happen again, not thinking. I herded the goats away and started my way back into town.

The mayor and Ilia both met me as I walked.

I started to feel very ill again.

"Why the long face?" The Mayor chuckled. "Worried? Now don't be. You just get it there on time, you get me, lad?"

I nodded, feeling as if I was about to cry.

Ilia petted at Epona, speaking to her. Things wouldn't be the same, I thought suddenly, relieved. Epona had no injuries. I'd been careful, I'd been slow.

"Link?" Ilia said, cheerfully, looking at me, "Would you like me to wash Epona one more time, before you go? We want both of you looking wonderful, don't we, father?"

The mayor laughed again.

"No, it's fine," I said, panicking, "I'd rather stay with her, actually. Really." I said.

"Nonsense!" Mayor Bo said, "You've got to be getting ready for the trip yourself! Come on then, let me give you some cider, so you can pack it with you."

The mayor took his arms around my shoulders, dragged me inside. I could have said something, resisted, but I felt too overwhelmed.

Was this some kind of fate? Could I not escape it? Surely, I could do things differently, better, everyone would be happy and safe.

I hurried outside again first chance I got. Too late, Ilia was gone.

I ran to the spring, moving as fast as I could. The gate was shut! Why was the gate shut? There was no reason for it to be shut.

"Ilia!" I called out to her.

Ilia laughed at me, "Hold on, will you? I'm nearly done here, then you can have her back. I love your horse, give me some time with her." She laughed again.

God damn it. There wasn't time to think. I ran back, to the small hole I could sneak into the secluded spring through, moving without coherent thoughts.

I didn't even have a weapon.

I'd left the wooden sword in my home when I went away working this morning.

I couldn't help her. But it was too late already, wasn't it?

She turned and smiled at me.

"You know, I'm going to miss this girl while you're gone," She said, smiling at me, "You too. Just promise me, will you? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... out of your league. Please."

The look in her eyes was so honest. Loving. "Just come home safely." She said.

The sounds of running boar hooves. A hunting horn.

Maybe there was still a chance. Maybe -

The mighty King Bulblin and his goons knocked through the gate.

"Ilia!" I screamed. Useless. Worse than useless, she turned to me, and that's how she was struck. I rushed to her, thoughtlessly. If I had been faster. If I hadn't been so dumb! We could have hid – I could have fixed this.

So stupidly, I moved into a position where I could be clubbed over the head.

I awoke in twilight.

My head, it ached terribly. I sat up groggily. It was familiar – I'd done this only recently. I remembered quickly. Ilia. Maybe – if I was fast enough this time - !

I sprinted, through the wood, across the bridge, right up to the great wall of Twilight. And I pounded on it with my fists.

To me, it was solid as stone. Did not move, never would. I fell to my knees, defeated. Why did it all feel so real? They weren't dead, they weren't dying... and yet.

I started to cry. Ilia was surely gone. My shoulders shivered, I sobbed, and then, without warning, a great giant hand pushed through the curtain, sending ripples out through it. I didn't have time to think – what would I have done, anyway? I was snatched up and pulled through.

It had grabbed me by my throat and was now holding me there tightly. So stupid – why wasn't I ready? I struggled against it, unable to breath. I kicked and clawed and choked, but couldn't free myself. Then a light – the triforce the back of my hand. Not mine, I knew – I was not courageous like Link was.

It frightened the creature, who threw me back, away from it. I tried to stand, then, to run away, but a different pain ripped through me. My throat was free, but I still couldn't breathe, and everything , everything was burning. My body wouldn't stand, didn't obey me anymore. I writhed back and forth, on my hands and knees on the ground, unable to do anything at all.

Then the pain ripped through me, pain I wasn't prepared for.

It was so intense I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in a jail cell. There was no moment of confusion. I knew where I was, why I was there, and what I was too. I was a beast now. Four legs. A tail. Animal all over. A failure, too. I was that.

Could I wake up, maybe? Because I was in pain now. It wasn't fun anymore. My body ached – it had been handled roughly, the chain cut into my leg. Everything stank horribly. The floor was cold and damp. I was all by myself with no one but myself to blame.

This wasn't a dream, was it? Something truly strange had happened. This was more than a dream. Wish I'd realized that sooner.

I stood. Moved around the cell, trying to walk the aches out of my body. I couldn't walk far. The chain tethering me to the ground was short. I was trapped until Midna came for me.

"I found you!" She said, alerting me to her presence. I stared at her blankly, waiting.

"Little mystified, are you?" She asked, giggling. "Aren't you going to ask my help? I was planning on helping you, if you could be bothered to help yourself."

I tried to speak to her – only a strangled bark came out. Not sure what I'd expected. Midna laughed again.

"Eee hee! That's better! You humans just expect to be saved, don't you? Oops! But you aren't a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!"

I looked away from her. She didn't know why, but I was ashamed of myself. I'd been foolish and childish.

"There, there." Midna said, "No need to be such a downer. You be a good boy and pay attention."

She brought her hands together and made a face, struggling with her power. I expected the chain to break, but the sound in the near total silence still surprised me and I jumped a little.

Midna laughed at me, yet again. No use feeling sorry for myself, I supposed – she certainly wasn't going to.

She spoke as she moved, materializing herself through the bars.

"So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we? Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!"

I surveyed the cell for a quick moment. It was sparse. Nothing of note but my escape route. I shoved the box aside and stared at the hole. Too small. I'd need to dig.

It was humiliating. Truly reduced to an animal. I didn't have a choice, though. I wasn't going to wake up.

I dug and quickly reached the other side, my paws and stomach made filthy through it.

Midna, as expected, was gone. She landed, sharply, on my back. It was painful! In pure instinct, I jumped and tried to rear her off. She was having none of it, naturally. Her legs must be made of iron to grip my sides so tight...

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" She said.

"Listen," She went on, "I like you, so I think I'll get you out here. But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! If you need anything, just sit and make a low to give me a sign! So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!"

After a poke from Midna, I made my way to the cell next to mine, the empty, unlocked one. There was a chain from the ceiling, as I remember. Unusual design, that. I leaped to it, grabbing it with my teeth and yanking it down. Not a very comfortable mouth feel, solid metal rings.

It opened the grate and allowed me to progress to the sewers.

There was no 'sense-o-vision' tutorial here. Seeing trails of color floating through the air was perhaps a tad unlikely.

I could see the spirit without pressing a button on the d-pad.

The man was a soldier. He was terrified of something, exhausted. And reduced to the form of a mere spirit, stuck where he was without ever even knowing he was stuck.

He was breathing heavily and looking left and right in a hurry. I could not reassure him, could not help him. I could only leave him and move on.

I quickly faced the shadow vermin. Ugly little black creatures, made of unknown substance. They attacked randomly, uselessly, throwing themselves at me.

Their taste in my jaws was horrifying.

Even twilit creatures seemed to bleed – but this, this inky black substance, was something all together more horrifying.

We met more spirits as I traversed the sewers, pulling levers and working through the simple puzzles I remembered so well from repeated play.

Midna teased me about the soldiers spirits, asking where we could be.

"You want out of here, right?" She asked, "OK! We're off!"

The stairs. I'd have to wary here – they were going to crumble beneath my feet. I stepped carefully, managing to knock them down before placing my full weight on them. I looked at Midna expectantly.

"Ugh..." She said, leaning back, "Guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you... I'll guide you, okay? Focus on me."

I nodded and followed her, spring a far distance in my nimble canine body. The climb up was difficult – I was already tired half-way through.

We met a twilit monster. I stayed back a moment, away from the platform on which he stood. How had he even gotten there?

Didn't matter. I steeled myself up. I had to defeat him. No other choice. He was a monster. He was in my way.

I was faster, I was stronger. Instincts took over, without thinking about it, I lept for his throat. I tore it out. The inky, sticky black blood spilled from him as he went down. His body, like all the others, lay crumpled on the floor.

I kept moving.

Soon, we were through the window, out on the walkways.

The view. It was like a nightmare. Not at all tranquil or serene. Only dark, foreboding, discomfiting. I wanted to go back. The wolf parts were some of favorites. Living them was a different matter.

Midna continued to tease me. That was getting old fast. Actually hearing it and reading it – yet again, two different things.

I was going to meet Zelda next. Princess of Hyrule. Their ruler. A woman of prestige and power. She was an idol to me and I was certain she would be very beautiful.

Through the window. Up the stairs. What about the guard, would he catch us? No, perfect timing, he was away.

She didn't notice me.

Her posture was perfect. I couldn't see her, not through her cloak, but still, she was stately and elegant.

"Midna?" She said as she turned around.

"Eee hee! You remember my name? What an honor for me..."

Zelda looked down at me. Suddenly I felt self-conscious. I looked away.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching..." Zelda said.

Midna seemed entirely at ease and very causal. "He's not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess he'll do."

I started a little when Zelda knelt down to me. She inspected the chain, still partially attached to me.

"...You were imprisoned? I am sorry."

"Poor thing," Midna said, "He has no idea where this is or what's happened... So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much... Twilight Princess! Eee hee!"

I closed my eyes, ready for the story. Zelda spoke clearly, and I imagined the things she described the way I'd seen them in the game's cut scene.

She told me about the battle and face-off with Zant, the surrender, and what had happened to the land and its people.

"All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil... The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess... I am Zelda." She revealed, pulling back her hood.

Midna actually looked a bit empathetic, for the smallest moment.

"You don't have to look so sad!" She said, "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

Zelda shook her head. Her expression had hardly moved the whole time I'd seen her. Her face was like ice.

"Midna..." She said, "This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?"

Midna laughed, "Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!"

Princess Zelda shook her head and moved back. "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly."

I certainly agreed. I nodded to Zelda, bowing my head in respect of her, and hurried away. To the window, then. With Midna's guiding aid, we left the way he had come.

In cruel fashion, Midna reminded me of Colin and Ilia, showing their faces in fearful expressions.

"...little Midna would be happy to help you!" She continued speaking, "But... well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!"

With her twilit powers, Midna sent me back, back to Ordon Springs. I was still a wolf, but it felt good to at least be somewhere warmer and have my feet back on the earth.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing..." Midna said from an unknown place, "Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be? Eee hee hee! See you later!"


	4. Chapter 4

The forest was the same. A strange, peaceful contrast to where we'd just been. I walked slowly through the woods, back towards town. The love the villagers had been showing me... that would all be gone now. They wouldn't want anything to do with me any more. A beast.

Midna explained to me her requirements. The sword and shield. Yeah, yeah, I know. Time to be sneaky. I entered the village, padding on quiet paws.

Everyone around was so unhappy. There was air of desperation and mourning over the entire place, almost like a physical force. Hanch was on his knees, praying for the sake of the children. Rusl badly injured. Everyone frightened, unhappy – angry, too.

From roof to roof. Keep quiet. I moved in stealth easily, despite my size. I jumped to the watermill, then was able to make my way into the house where I knew the shield to be. Midna took it and carried it for me. I supposed she would, naturally, be the secret to carrying the hoards and hoards of items I was sure to get.

Next, the sword. These were their only items of defense. Did I really need them more than the Ordonians did?

I didn't have a choice.

Sneaking around poor, injured Rusl, I dug my way into the house. The sword was sitting, unguarded, on the chair right near my entrance. Midna took this too and we made away with them.

We started to return to the wall of twilight, coming upon my home on the way. I stopped there and looked to Midna. There might be things in there we need.

There was a wooden sword there I had forgotten. So much for doing things 'differently'. I had stolen an item I had no need to steal.

Midna seemed to understand me, for the most part, and helped me up into my home, laughing at my 'homesickness'.

Let's see. Food provisions. Water skins. Bandages? Might as well. Flint and tinder. A knife. Twine. Fishing rod. Wooden sword. That was about it. I brought the items to Midna one by one.

"Really?" She asked, "I'm not your pack mule, you know. That's you. Eee hee!" She giggled, but took the items anyway.

I was very hungry, speaking of. But that could wait.

We walked to the spring, where the weak voice of Ordona called me. I was wary. Didn't fully want to go, because I knew what would happen once I stepped inside.

Pillars, glowing in a mad red, made their drop from the sky as I knew they would, an inescapable red field forming between them. A shadow beast dropped from the sky.

There was only one at this event. I'd have to face many more eventually. There was no choice here, I had to defeat this creature too, just as I'd worked with all the others.

He was heavy and strange, his body low to the ground. No face, no nose, but it moved like a prowling beast, sniffing the ground, searching for me. I ran to it quickly and leaped – it's face and neck were obscured to me by the stone mask on its head, so I directed my teeth to dig into its shoulder.

It made such an angry, alien noise and started to shake immediately. I was a bull dog in this fight: I held on, biting as deeply into its flesh and I could and keeping my hold there. My jaw ached, but I held on as it thrashed, wounding itself and letting me dig my teeth farther into it. I was eventually knocked off, maybe when it came to its senses and swiped at me.

The creature was still very much alive. His injury was terrible, however, and he had lost use of the arm I'd attacked. He moved towards me, quickly, limping and jumping along the ground, his inky blood pouring into the spring, tainting it.

I flew again at it, waiting until I was closer this time to strike, going for the throat.

He fell quickly once his jugular had been torn open, blood loss too devastating a blow.

My jaw hurt terribly and I had a gash on my shoulder from where it had batted me off of its shoulder. I was bleeding too, a red mixing with the black in the water.

Ordona emerged from the spring, taking form. Her body was so bright, I could hardly look at her properly. She and the entire spring glowed brightly.

"O brave youth..." She said, "I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona.

"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield.

"My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness.

"The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land... you.

"You still have not discovered your true power... those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... Unless... if you were to return to Faron Woods where you first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit...

"There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..."

I nodded. I knew this all already. The spirit Faron who ruled over those woods. I would traverse the entirety of the woods, finding and killing the dark insects keeping the tears.

We left the spring, moving back towards Faron woods and the wall of twilight.

"Hey... look..." Midna said to me, "The Faron Woods that you know so well... they're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but... do you still want to go?"

I nodded to her. What other choice did I have? There was nothing here for me any more.

Midna left me, entering the twilight. I braced myself for the pull inside. Indeed, she grabbed me roughly with her giant hand, pulling me inside and dropping me roughly there. My injury stung at the treatment.

Midna, as expected, played around with the sword and shield once we got inside. I didn't feel like humoring her, so I didn't stop my walking.

"Hey!" She said, "Listen! This is important. In exchange for my help, I need you to gather some things for me. I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me. Hear that? The lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen... you know where it is? All right, get going. Eee hee!"

Ahead of me would be another event with the shadow beasts. There would be three this time instead of just one. Would I actually need to defeat them all first before I could get Midna to assist me in putting them down for good? Holding 'B' for an 'energy field' wasn't exactly going to work anyway.

My imp companion was irritated when the fence dropped down, to her unexpectedly.

"Aww... we're penned in again! Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once! So... you can handle this by yourself, can't you? Good luck! Bye!"

Well, Midna, I certainly appreciate your confidence in me, but no, I can't handle them all by myself and I wasn't actually going to try, either.

I made my way to Midna without alerting the creatures to my presence – their eyesight seemed pretty terrible. I sat in front of her, where she had chosen to watch from the sidelines, and barked at her.

She was further irritated by me.

"What's the holdup? Don't you know what you're doing yet? Ugh, I have to do everything for you, don't I? Fine, whatever. If you leave one alive, it'll just revive the others with a angry shriek. You have to kill the last two in the same moment. One neck, then the other, got it?"

Got it? That was it? No... magic leaping power to send me in a super rush from one to the next, killing them all in quick succession? Things had been easy in game. How was I supposed to do this?

That first enemy had been difficult. What could I have done wrong?

Maybe the key to these lumber some beasts was to be quick. I couldn't overpower them, that was unlikely. Trying to take the last one down by strength had probably been my mistake.

I braced myself, getting ready for battle. My teeth were sharp enough, my jaws powerful enough. I would rush in, very close to the beast, so I could get under the mask it wore to its exposed neck. A weak point, I could do those. Rip it out and run away before it could begin its death flails, possibly hurting me.

No better time than the present. Run!

I dashed forward to the closest target, instinct driving me over my fears of getting too close. I was right up beneath it, so at this distance, the protective mask was useless. No hesitation, I jumped, biting into the creature's neck and allowing gravity to drag me down, so that my teeth ripped through the flesh there. I didn't wait to see how my attack affected it, but moved on to the next immediately. The other two had both seen my attack and were moving fast as they were able towards me.

I repeated the gruesome process. One, then the other, never pausing between any of them. It seemed to me a very painful way to die.

A large difference between real life and video games, movies, all kinds of media, was the speed at which a thing perished. It wasn't instant. Even bullets wouldn't be an instant 'KO'. Blood loss rapidly diminished the creatures energy. It's breath sped up, it's movements were awkward and struggling, and the pain kept it on the ground. Eventually, it was lack of oxygen to the brain that killed it – not enough blood in the body to deliver it.

With all three dead, the wall fell away.

We'd be able to teleport here later – the portal they'd been sent in through was still in the sky.

I spat. There was an awful taste in my mouth. But if I ever wanted to be human again, there'd be a lot more of the same ahead of me. I continued north to Faron Spring.

The form of the light spirit was visible, but very vague. The tiny, faded ball of light spoke to me, it's voice weak.

"...please... be careful... these woods... have changed...

"The dark clouds of dusk cover this land..."

Faron told me about what the twilight was, all over again, about the tears of light and the dark insects.

I didn't even have to focus to find the first insect. I could sense them – more than just smell or see, I knew where it was.

It was a large, ugly thing, looking like a dust mite enlarged under microscope. It died easily. I pounced, bit into it with a terrible crunch and dropped the crumpled, ruined body of the thing on the ground. I followed with the second, the third, and onward.

I entered Coro's home through the window, relying on Midna's guidance again.

The lantern salesman, a frightened spirit, was trapped in his home, terrified of the insects he couldn't see, but could hear and see the effects of. There were two dark insects in his home. I dispatched both of them quickly and left, unable to speak with the man and reassure him he was safe.

The gate that would allow me deeper into the woods was locked. I had to dig my way beneath it, at a spot of softer earth.

The mist that made Faron Woods so otherworldly and beautiful had been replaced by a dense purple fog. The land was truly tainted, in a horrible state. Twilight wasn't beautiful at all – it was like a sickness. Zant had truly brought a plague on to the land.

We continued moving about the wood, defeating insects and at one point battling another group of shadow beasts.

I had been tired before, now I was exhausted. I wondered how long I'd been awake, running almost constantly and battling creatures sometimes several times my size. My whole body ached, and the few injuries I had sustained burned like fire. I was hungry, thirsty, and filthy.

For now, I'd keep going, but after Faron was restored, I would have no choice but to rest.

I defeated every insect, filling the vessel of light, allowing the area to be cleansed. When I returned to the spring, Faron emerged from it, a shining, full form.

Without even a feeling of transformation, I was human again. It felt strangely unnatural, for a moment, to be standing on two feet, but after that moment passed, I was relieved. My body could move in ways I was used to. I was clothed again, in the green tunic of heroes. Sword, shield, and chain were all at my disposal now.

The speech Faron gave told me about how I was the chosen one. Once again, I felt like a fraud.

"...your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods..."

Such an impersonator. I was only a city girl. There wasn't much of a choice any more, though, was there. I'd already messed things up. I had no clue if any of this was 'real'. Illusion, creation. It didn't really matter. There wasn't exactly another path available to me and I couldn't let the denizens of this place suffer if I could help it. I wasn't a hero, but at least I had my knowledge of this world. I could work things out.

When Faron faded, I spoke first, before Midna's usual diatribe.

"Well, I can finally speak to you. One of those perks of being human, I suppose."

I flexed my fingers, examining my hands.

"Don't ask why," I said, "But I've got a mighty strong feeling that power sealed in the forest temple is one of those items you're looking for."

"Wow, you're all business, aren't you, Mr. Important Hero! Eee hee! Well... I guess I can't say that you're wrong. You sure are taking this whole thing in stride."

I nodded, already moving out of the spring. "I don't think we really have time not to. On the other hand, I'm exhausted. I'm not going to be able to fight or think this way. Poor fragile human bodies need rest. You too?"

Midna nodded, for once not giggling manically. "Yes, I could rest. Are you heading back to your little home? Could take half an hour to walk there."

"Better that than rest here. I can stock up on supplies, too – no idea how long we'll be gone. 'Items' not 'item'. Oh, and Midna?"

"What?"

I smiled at her, about as disarming as I get, "Thanks for getting me out of there."

Midna seemed a little surprised. She laughed at me and disappeared into my shadow.

I reached Ordon soon enough. I certainly planned to tell the villagers what I knew, but couldn't help myself, and slipped away into dreamland as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke well rested, but starving. I still had wheels of Ordonian cheese stored in the larder, so I ate my fill and called Midna, who once again grumbled about carrying my stuff, but did it anyway. I took the fifty rupee piece stored in Link's cellar, along with any other bits of coin I could dredge up around the place, and left.

"Hey, Midna." I said as we walked towards main Ordon, "I could use a bit of advice, I think."

"Oh?" She said, giggling, "I thought you knew exactly what you were doing, Link."

"In some ways yes, in many, many ways, very no. Anyway, I've got the sword and shield stolen from my friends here. I need them, obviously. Different clothing, been missing quite a while. Should I be forward in everything?"

"Should you talk to them at all?" Midna asked, pursing her lips somewhat.

I stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"We don't really have time to loiter with your mates, Link. They'll be SO worried, and they'll try to keep you here, or keep your stuff, they'll just get in the way. You're the chosen one, remember?"

"Not about to forget it." I said, "But even if I have a bigger duty, that doesn't make the small ones disappear. Everyone will be worried about what happened to the children."

"And you'll fix that how? You can return later. Let's go already."

I supposed that I couldn't really do anything about it. Not yet, anyway. After the forest temple, I'd be heading to Eldin. Once that area was cleansed, news could make its way back to Ordon about the children. I couldn't seem to tell anyone about what I knew from the real world. Until I knew it based on inside information, I doubted I'd be able to tell them about the children either.

"You're right," I said, turning around, "Let's go."

"Really?" She said, surprised. "You don't want to see them at all?"

"I don't need to. Let's go cleanse a temple now, shall we? I've got a feeling you and I have a long road to walk here."

Midna smirked at me, "Maybe." She giggled, yet again, then was gone from my sight.

We were stopped by the locked gate, the one I'd had to dig under as a wolf.

I moved to the Eastern path immediately.

"Ey, Coro!" I called out, "Do you know anything about this gate being locked?"

I seemed to have startled him, as he jumped an spilled some of the stew he was making. In the same pot he used for oil? Gross.

"Uh, yeah." He said, "You're, uh, the Ordonian, aren't you? The clothes threw me for a second. Um, listen... things have been a little rough around here lately. There are so many monsters now... I kinda got scared and closed off the path to the temple. But... you, guy. You looking to go back there?"

"Yes," I said, "I kind of really need to, actually."

"Right." Coro said, nodding, "You sure do look geared up for it, so I guess I can't stop you. Let me get that gate for you."

Coro stood from his spot over his small pile and we walked together to the gate.

"The woods on the other side of the cave are covered in some really thick fog, so be careful with your lantern fuel, okay?"

"Got it." I said, "You happen to sell bottles of oil, by any chance?"

Upon leaving the cave and entering to greater Faron area, I kept my lantern close to my heart. I had no intention of wasting time with the lantern-thieving monkey on this play-through. She didn't seem around at the moment anyway, it appeared.

I dispersed the twilight fog with the lantern as I went along, moving northward. It was extremely difficult to navigate, as I could hardly see at all. I did get there in the end, and quickly made my way through the open gate and towards the forest temple.

This time, I stopped at Trill's shop and purchased a bottle's worth of red potion. No idea what the effects of it might be – magic cure-all for injuries? A simple health drink?

Before entering the temple, I spotted the hero's shade, waiting for me near the entrance. I'd nearly forgotten about him being there.

This was certain to be a strange experience.

My sword and shield drawn, I approached the golden-colored wolf slowly. He jumped at me, reaching me very quickly and the feeling gained when things shifted was something out of this world.


End file.
